


To Be Lost on the Road of Life - Omake and Extras

by AthanatosOra



Series: In which Obito goes back in time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthanatosOra/pseuds/AthanatosOra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This did not happen in TBLotRoL. This is complete and utter crack. This is actually the sort-of-parent-fic to my main story, just edited to have a humorous, definitive end.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Revived Promises Omake

**Author's Note:**

> This did not happen in TBLotRoL. This is complete and utter crack. This is actually the sort-of-parent-fic to my main story, just edited to have a humorous, definitive end.

Onyx eyes opened, blinking away the bleariness of—what he assumed to be—sleep.

‘Sleep?’ A young raven-haired boy questioned, trying to recall his last memories. Fourth Shinobi War… Naruto… Naruto’s fists… Oh, he had jumped in the way of Kaguya’s attack to save Naruto from death.

… Yeah.

That didn’t explain why he was alive, though, and… In a room that looked suspiciously familiar. Like an old memory that was stored away in the far recesses of his mind, buried under the countless other memories and recollections he had stored in there from his 31 years of life.

“Uchiha Obito,” the boy hummed, the name rolling off of his tongue with practiced ease. Something clicked in his mind, and he remembered—the room he was in at the moment was his room, _years_ ago.

Perhaps this was what the afterlife was like? People relived the better moments of their life before heading off to the eternal darkness?

Shrugging, Obito hopped out of his bed—he winced at the emblazoned Uchiwa pattern on it; there were so many that even the word “gaudy” didn’t aptly describe it—and headed for the mirror. He felt fine, but perhaps just a tad bit shorter than he recalled.

His mouth drooped, his jaw hanging loosely as he stared wide-eyed at his reflection.

“… WHAT!?”

 

* * *

 

“Minato-sensei, the dobe is late.”

The blonde Jōnin sighed, rolling up his scroll to send a sympathetic glance over at his fuming silver-haired student. Indeed, Obito was quite late, even more so than usual. 

Uchiha Obito was always known to be customarily one hour late, no more, no less. Sometimes Minato wondered if the boy did it on purpose; he was strangely punctual, if one looked at it from a certain angle, and this honestly didn’t help with the Hatake—he always thought that it was a passive aggressive attempt to rile him. 

“… Er, hey guys…?”

Minato jumped, as did Rin and Kakashi, from the familiar(yet strangely meek) voice. They turned around as one, coming face to face with a sheepish-looking Obito. Well, he had a reason to be nervous, so perhaps it wasn’t so odd.

“YOU’RE LATE!” Both Rin and Minato flinched back at the rather loud tone Kakashi had opted for as the boy pointed an accusing finger at the raven. “You’re always late, you know that!? Is it even _possible_ for you to be on _time_!?”

Obito blinked owlishly—whether surprised at the one-eighty personality switch his teammate just did or simply guilty, Minato wasn’t sure—and then reached up to scratch the back of his head as he chuckled.

“Er, well… You see, I—“

“Obito,” Rin interrupted quietly. “Maybe you shouldn’t give an excuse and just apologize…?”

“Eheh… Nah, Rin, this is actually a good one. I promise.” Minato and Rin exchanged a look, as Kakashi simply fumed.

Obito coughed into his fist, before taking an exaggerated breath. “… You see, I ended up getting stuck under some fallen rubble in a cave after trying to save my friends while fighting against these Iwa-nin—and boy, are they _mean—_ but anyway, I ended up getting crushed alive, so I decided to give my left eye to my friend-who-is-kind-of-an-asshole so he could complete his jutsu since I thought I was gonna die. Turned out, I didn’t, and I instead found myself recovering in this old cave—boy do I hate caves now, by the way—being taken care of by this crippled old man that wanted me to play dress-up as an old sack of bones for a while after he died. I rejected it, but then I found out that another friend of mine died and I was pretty sad and angry and depressed so I went crazy and followed the old man’s instructions. Because I was crazy, I ended up killing two people that I cared about and I ended up putting together a small group of S-Rank missing-nin that were freaking bad-ass, and we hunted down these grouchy monsters with super-powers that hate humanity but are ultimately just cuddly animals that want love. But then a knucklehead boy became a ninja, the student to my friend-who-is-kind-of-an-asshole and grew up to be powerful after experiencing hardship after losing his parents, his friends, and his godfather. Anyways, I was still batshit insane at this point and was flying around waving a giant fan while claiming to be the old man, and ultimately, I started the fourth shinobi world war. The five nations banded together thanks to the knucklehead boy—who, by the way, was Kurama-chi’s Jinchūriki—and they all launched attacks against me. Whoa, that’s some Killer B rap shit there. I ultimately managed to collect all of the Bijū, though, and then became the Jūbi Jinchūriki after resurrecting Madara with the Edo Tensei, and we wreaked havoc. But then Naruto came in flying with his fists, resolutions, and talk-no-jutsu, snapping me out of my insanity! Sadly, Madara had been fully revived at that point thanks to Black Zetsu who controlled me while I was weak to resurrect him using the Rinnegan, but then suddenly he died because he was sacrificed to bring back Kaguya, the mother of the Rikudō Sennin! Turned out that Black Zetsu was her follower and not Madara’s, so he was betrayed and forgotten like the stupid sack of bones he is. Anyway, fighting a god was interesting, but we were losing so Hagoromo apparently contacted Sasuke and Naruto to give them Six Paths Sage Chakra as the incarnations of Indra and Asura. It wasn’t enough though, since Kaguya was hella powerful and a crazy bitch, so I ultimately had to help and sacrificed my life to save my friend-that-is-kind-of-an-asshole Kakashi and Naruto, but instead of dying, I realized that I woke up here and I’m lost on the road of life! Again! Cool huh!?”

Obito beamed as he finished, not noticing the mildly disturbed look Minato had and the horrified look Rin wore.

Kakashi just stared. “… Wait.” Everyone turned to him. “Did… Did you just call me an _asshole_?”

 


	2. Uchiha Revenge Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This DID happen in TBLotRoL, sometime after Chapter 15.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Uchiha compound, and the main family sat at their breakfast table eating their breakfast.

Itachi went about eating as usual, but he was not ignorant to the hesitant glances his parents would share—and sometimes direct towards him. He might’ve inquired to the nature of their glances, but decided to wait.

He didn’t need to wait long.

“… Itachi-kun,” Mikoto began, somewhat hesitantly. “How would you feel about a sibling?”

Itachi blinked. Then, he placed his chopsticks down with minimal noise, and stared at his two parents. “… Would my sibling look like me?”

Neither Mikoto nor Fugaku were expecting that question, and as a result turned to each other with questioning looks. They supposed they should have been used to their son’s strange and abnormal tendencies, though.

Confused, yet smiling nonetheless, Mikoto turned back to her son. “I would assume so, yes.”

The young raven nodded. “Creepy little fucker.”

 _Silence_.

“… Itachi-kun,” the Uchiha matriarch began in a deceptively sweet tone. “ _Where_ … Did you hear that?”

Lifting his eyes up from his meal, Itachi remained placid. “Obito-san.”

Fugaku sighed, inwardly berating himself for not having predicted this. He knew that there would be some setbacks with having Obito teach Itachi as his mentor—the clan head would only hope that reconditioning Itachi once the mentorship was over would be a relatively simple task.

Suddenly, a wash of Killing Intent flooded the room and Fugaku braced himself, expecting an attack—until his eyes fell on the source. Mikoto placed her chopsticks down and stood up abruptly.

“… Mi-Mikoto? Where are you going?” Fugaku couldn’t see her eyes, but he could feel the oppressive air about his wife—and it was _not_ friendly. Should he pay for the hospital bills?

As soon as he started balancing the pros and cons of paying for Obito’s no-doubt pricey hospital bill, however, the Uchiha matriach sat back down and the dangerous aura disappeared—leaving only a pleasant smile on her face.

“Itachi-kun, I want you to promise me three things. You will _never_ repeat those words, no matter the situation.”

He nodded.

“If Obito ever says anything else you don’t know, file that away as words you should never say.” Fugaku felt an unbidden shiver ghost up his spine at the return of the Killing Intent. An eerie look glinted in Mikoto’s eyes, despite the fact that she was still smiling.

“… And be sure to bring him here, to me.”

Itachi nodded, either not knowing the hell that would befall his new mentor should he follow the last instruction… Or not caring.


	3. Food Obsession? Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend requested to see more Mikoto, so here you go. Happened sometime after chapter 28, before chapter 31.

Mikoto blinked down at the Chūnin messenger with incredulity.

“… She _what_?”

The boy fidgeted slightly under the gaze of the Uchiha Matriarch. “Er… Kushina-san is at the hospital, and she isn’t waking up—“

“No, no,” Mikoto interrupted with a look of consternation marring her features. “The other part, how she was found. Please.”

“Oh. Um, well, Kushina-san was found unconscious in her kitchen, sitting in what seemed to be a pool of broth. Ramen, I think.”

Mikoto stared down at the young brunette as she blinked owlishly, fully processing exactly what she had just been told (and apparently, her ears had not been wrong the first time). The Chūnin looked more and more as though he wanted to turn tail and run as time passed with the imposing woman’s gaze focused on is face.

Finally, she leaned back with a sigh, to the quiet relief of the brunette. “Um… Uchiha-san?” He ventured hesitantly, “is something wrong?”

“No,” Mikoto hurriedly replied, her brow furrowing in what appeared to be a mixture of exasperation and disbelief. “Nothing is wrong. I just… I was thinking that it is perhaps fortuitous that she ended up in the hospital.”

The Chūnin frowned. He had been told to inform Uchiha Mikoto due to apparent friendship with Uzumaki (and Namikaze’s absence), but her words didn’t sound very amicable. “… Why?”

“Because,” the Uchiha Matriach began quietly, with grave severity lacing her tone and posture. “When my friend’s food obsession extends to _bathing in ramen_ , I would think a mental checkup is in order.”


End file.
